This study, designed to assess those characteristics of individual and environment which produce academic achievement in a biracial context, has assembled indices which purport to be useful in doing the following: 1) measure the entering characteristics of the students; 2) gather both qualitative and quantative measures of student development and change at certain points in time in the students' college careers; 3) compare the actual observable behavior of the students (grades, patterns of racial interaction, attrition, involvement in campus activities, etc.) with the behavior predicted from data gathered using standardized instruments and predictive models; 4) document the predominant characteristics of the institutions and the institutional patterns of academic and biracial interaction; 5) utilize the above information to affect a better match between (1) student characteristics and college environment and (2) actual student performance and models of prediction. The first cohort of students in the study which could have obtained the baccalaureate is now being processed as a study of the variables which contribute to persistence to degree/attrition. Preliminary scanning of the data suggests a certain staticness underlying the instrumentation used. While analysis of the data already gathered proceeds we propose to shift to more dynamic instrumentation, specifically, items based upon William Cross, Jr.'s conceptualization of Stages in the Development of a Black Identity, and George Stern's measures of personality and environmental configuration spelled out in People in Context and measured by the Activities Index and the College Characteristics Index.